1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a windshield expansion tool and method for removing windshields from vehicles and more particularly to a windshield expansion tool and method which facilitates removal of a windshield from an automobile or the like for replacement purposes while substantially reducing, if not eliminating, head, neck, back, shoulder and arm injuries which commonly result from such activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injuries to the head, neck, back, shoulders and arms occur frequently when removing a vehicle windshield for replacement. A vehicle windshield having top, bottom and side edges is secured to a vehicle by seals between such edges and corresponding top, bottom and side vehicle frame members. Specifically the top windshield edge is connected to a top vehicle frame member via a pinch weld seal, the side windshield edges are connected to the side vehicle frame members or pillar posts and the bottom edge is connected to a bottom vehicle frame member.
A common vehicle windshield replacement procedure involves first cutting the seal from inside of the vehicle along the top and edges of the windshield. When this is completed, the seal along the bottom edge of the windshield is cut from the inside. However, cutting the seal along the lower edge of the windshield from the inside is extremely difficult unless the windshield is lifted away from the top and side frame members. Further, there is an increased tendency to damage the vehicle dash area if the windshield is not pulled away from the top and side frame members while the bottom edge seal is being cut. Because of this, windshield replacement personnel often use their head, neck, back, shoulders and arms to move the top and side edges of the windshield away from the corresponding vehicle frame members, while cutting the seal along the bottom edge with a free hand. This places great stress on the head, neck, back, shoulders and arms and has led to a large number of injuries and thus injury compensation claims.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a windshield replacement tool and method by which vehicle windshields can be removed and replaced quickly, efficiently and with minimal stresses on the head, neck, back, shoulders and arms of the replacement personnel.